poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Laval and his Friends join the Group
This is when Laval and his Friends joins the group in their journey in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Tino: So, Laval. If you and your friends want to help us, it'll be great. Laval: I'd be happy to, Tino. Noby: '''But what about your Friends? '''Laval: What do you say, you guys? You want to come with Tino and friends? Eris: I'm with you, Laval. And I guess that you needed some more brains in the team. Cragger: You can count me in, Laval. Your my Best Friends, so I'll join you. Bladvic: I will. Razar: Me too. Worriz: All right. I'm with you, Laval. Gorzan: '''Me three. '''Rogon: Me also Fangar: Don't forget about me. Laval: 'Fangar. I don't want you to come with us. '''Fangar: '''What? Why not? '''Worriz: '''Because you got stung in the Knee. '''Fangar: '(Gasp) Flashback has Started '''Fangar: '''Come on! Give me your shot! (The Scorpion stung him in the Knee) Ow! My Knee! Flashback has Ended '''Fangar: Or, I'll stay here. Noby: '''Okay. But what your Tribe's? '''Laval: '''Don't worry, we will tell them that we are going to have an Adventures with you guys. '''Doraemon: '''Okay. '''Cragger: '''So where is the Portal that you came? '''Tino: '''At the Forever Rock, this is place that we first met and we hang out together. '''Eris: '''Okay, we will see you at the Forever Rock. '''Sue: '''Okay. And be Quick. 5 Minutes Later They are waiting for their friends at the Forever Rock and they have Arrived '''Tino: '''Did you tell the Tribe's? '''Laval: '''I did. I tell my uncle Lavertus to take care The Lion's Tribe's while me and Dad were gone. And I promise Li'ella that I will come back soon. '''Eris: '''I told the Eagle's that I'm leaving Chima to help you guys. '''Cragger: '''I tell my parents and my Sister that I'm leaving Chima to go with you guys. '''Worriz: '''I told the Wolves, that I'm going with you guys. And I tell Wilhurt to take care of the Wolf's Camp while I'm gone and he said Yes. '''Razar: '''I told my Father and my Friends that I'm going with you guys. '''Bladvic: '''I told the Bears that I'm leaving Chima to come with you guys. '''Rogon: '''I told my Sister and the Rhino's that I'm leaving Chima to go with you guys. '''Gorzan: '''I tell my Sister and the Other Dude's, that I'm leaving Chima to come with you guys. '''Tino: Alright, let's go! (jumps into the portal) Sunset Shimmer: Right behind you, Tino. They went to the Portal and they are Floating around the Vortex Tino: How's it feel, Laval? Laval: '''This is a Rush! It's like Diving off Mount Cavora! '''Eris: '''Am I having one of those weird Vision? '''Sue: '''Nope. '''Cragger: '''This is like falling into the Giant Chasm! '''Worriz: '''I should really take the Wolf-Copter for this! '''Laval: '''Woohoo! Last one to the end is a Rotten Shunk! '''Cragger: '''Couldn't we get there in my old Command Ship instead!? '''Noby: '''No! '''Worriz: '''I don't know where this Vortex is leading somewhere! '''Eris: '''I like Flying! But I don't like this! Meanwhile at the Foundation Prime '''Adagio Dazzle: You think Jafar and Scorm will be back, Lord Vortech? Lord Vortech: Patience, Adagio. They'll be here soon. Jafar and Scorm came out of the vortex portal. Jafar: We're back. Scorm: And we got the element and a new prisoner. Lord Vortech: Excellent. Adagio, can you escort His Highness to a cell, please? Adagio Dazzle: '''Sure. She puts Lagravis in a Cage next to Claire's Cage, she close the door so Lagravis can't escape '''Robin: Hello. You in here with us as well? Lagravis: Yeah, they took the Golden Chi. MetalBeard: Golden what? Claire: Golden Chi. The chi from Chima. Lord Vortech: Now place it with the other elements over there. They then put the Golden Chi with the other elements, . Sonata Dusk: Oh yeah! This is getting better and better. Adagio Dazzle: You bet it is, Sonata. Maleficent: Six down, few more to go. Hades: Yeah, We've got the treasure chest, krytonite, the ring, slippers, amber, and also in fact the Golden Chi. So what's next, Vortech? Lord Vortech: Well let's see. There's a Nuclear rod in Springfield. So President Business, Kurumi, and The Joker. Can you get that from that world? And Kurumi's will get Shido to be her husband. Kurumi: Easy peasy. The Joker: Well, Lord Business and I have to be crazy to refuse that offer. Lord Business: What does that mean, Joker? The Joker: That means we're in. Kurumi: Let's go, then. They jumped through the portal. Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts